Recent developments in the semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) technology include micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices which include mechanical and electrical features formed by one or more semiconductor manufacturing processes. Examples of MEMS devices include micro-sensors, which convert mechanical signals into electrical signals, and micro-actuators, which convert electrical signals into mechanical signals. In semiconductor structures including MEMS devices, conductive features are provided to electrically connect the MEMS devices to external circuitry.